


Colours

by Courageous_Cas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageous_Cas/pseuds/Courageous_Cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt were you only see black and white till you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

I groggily wiped my face, trying to clear the sleep from my eyes. Pushing back the covers I stepped out of bed and as soon as my feet hit the ground I face-planted. 

“Fuck!” I practically yelled

I stepped over to my closet, and I stared for a couple seconds before deciding what to wear. I picked out a simple black suit with a red button up shirt and black bow tie. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out into the harsh cold, beginning the journey to the hell I call high school.

As usual, everything around me is black and white. Bland, boring, just dull. I don’t mean this metaphorically, I can only see in black and white; and no it’s not because I’m incredibly colourblind or something. Its because I haven’t found my soulmate yet, the one person who is supposed to bring colour into my life. Please, I don’t think I will ever find that person. Sure some people do but the chances of me, Dan Howell, who lives in a small little town with a population of 789 finding my soulmate is less than likely.

Chris, my best friend, came out of nowhere.

“Hey nerd.” He yelled.

I managed to mumble out a hello.

“Today is a beautiful day.” Chris said sarcastically. 

“Oh yes, I love of the shades of grey, on top of grey, coupled with slightly darker shades of grey. Now can we stop with your bullshit before we are late for school.” 

We walked together in a semi-peaceful silence, Chris was humming something I didn’t recognize, and I was starting to get lost in thought. I was thinking of the homework I neglected to do last night. Seriously, I need to pull my shit together before I graduate next year and enter into the soul-crushing abyss of adulthood. I must have zoned out, which for me is a fairly normal thing, because next thing I know I was walking towards my first period.

The rest of the day went by faster than normal, well at least it seemed like it. Finally, the final bell rang and I eagerly ran out of my classroom only to be knocked down face first into the cool hard floor. I slowly started to pick myself up till I realized I knocked someone else down with me. I quickly tried to help them up, praying that I wouldn’t get my ass kicked, because let’s face it I wouldn’t stand a chance.

“I’m so sorry, I’m really clumsy.” I looked up and saw a guy with bright something hair, and beautiful whatever coloured eyes. Suddenly everything around me transformed instantly around my eyes, I was beginning to see the colours. Instead of the normal boring greys and blacks, everything became brighter and bolder. All thanks to this beautiful punk goddess. 

“My names Phil. Phil Lester.” He extended his hand gesturing for me to take it. I stood there in silence trying to comprehend this all. Phil cleared his throat and I realized I hadn’t said anything yet. God damn, he probably thinks I’m ignoring him. 

“Oh uh d… Dan.” I stuttered taking his hand.

“Well Dan do you have a last name? Or did your parents neglect to tell you ?” 

“Howell.” 

“So I guess it looks like we’re soulmates Dan Howell.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
